


警察魂

by WingK



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 為了遞出那封辭呈，巡查部長柴田達也押上了他累積31年以來的勇氣。





	警察魂

1\. 

為了遞出那封辭呈，巡查部長柴田達也押上了他累積31年以來的勇氣。 

不，他現在已經不是巡查部長了；早在他遞出辭呈之前－在他的槍被夏洛克那傢伙奪走的同時，他就已經失去了一名合格警察的資格，他不配再擁有那枚讓他為之驕傲的警徽。  
可笑的是，他從沒想過自己有一天會放棄這個身分。  
柴田從小到大的志願就是當一名警察，而他也順利通過考試，如願進入警界，從最基層的巡查開始做起。從警的這一路上即便不能說順遂，但也算是沒有碰上太大的風浪，雖說做一名平凡的小警察也不是太壞；不過能成為一名親自深入現場搜查的刑事應該會更帥一點。於是他拼了命的工作，累積自己的績效，總算是進入了警視廳搜查一課，成為禮紋警部補的下屬。  
他還沒有進搜查一課之前，就有聽聞過禮紋元太郎的大名。聽說禮紋警部補雖然不算位居要職，但屢次偵破許多看似不可能的案件，是一位傳奇人物。  
他還以為自己到搜查一課報到時，能看到一位真人版的十津川省三*或是吉敷竹史**，但等實際見到禮紋元太郎本人，才發現對方與他想像中屢破奇案的刑警形象有些落差；先不提外型，至少那份親和力完全不在他的想像範圍內。  
後來他才發現，真正找出案件真相的也不是禮紋警部補，而是個與之完全相反的、狂妄、無禮、自以為是的民間人士。不過禮紋警部補能夠包容夏洛克這種自我中心的人，甚至無條件的信任她，在個人修養方面也確實稱得上是個傳奇了。 

－雖然也是因為這份信任，讓他做出了自己以為一輩子都不會做出的決定。 

 

2\. 

在遞出辭呈的那天晚上，柴田拒絕上司的晚餐邀約，一個人去了自家附近的居酒屋。  
他一個人坐在吧檯前，除了店家送上來的小缽之外什麼食物也沒點，只要了杯生啤酒，然後一口氣喝乾了它；接著同樣的動作又再重複了兩次。老闆或許是見多了這類的酒客，也沒多說什麼，還好心的幫他空下了旁邊的坐位。  
因為上司很少參加應酬的關係，柴田本身也沒有幾次大量喝酒的經驗，三杯啤酒下去不只覺得肚子很脹，連腦袋也跟著脹得暈忽了起來。  
「說什麼『來我家吃晚餐吧，我老婆做的菜很好吃喔』，這我知道啊……」  
他整個臉貼在吧檯上，對著空了的酒杯嘟嘟囔囔，「您對誰都這麼好，連對那傢伙也是……」  
「那個總是把人當傻子的傢伙……憑什麼老叫我做事……」  
「我可是看在您的面子啊……」  
「結果卻變成這樣……」  
像是想起抵在太陽穴上槍口的寒意，柴田的身子不由自主地微微顫抖；他急忙又將酒杯抵上嘴唇，仰頭後才發現酒早就被他自己給喝得乾淨。  
他放下杯子，整個人癱回了吧檯桌面上。  
「如果不是您的話……」他咕噥，感覺自己的眼皮沉重得過分。 

砰，他趴著的桌面突然震了一下。  
柴田努力撐開眼睛，看見老闆在他面前再度放了一杯盛得滿滿的啤酒，泡沫甚至從杯緣溢了出來。  
「這杯我請客。」老闆說，豎起了拇指，「別難過，下一個會更好。」 

當下他其實並不明白老闆話中的意思，只是茫茫然地道了謝，又端起酒杯咕嚕咕嚕地把酒灌進空蕩蕩的胃裡。  
直到隔天在自己住處的沙發上醒來，按揉著因宿醉而痛到要爆炸的腦袋，懊悔著自己昨晚一時糊塗的買醉衝動，才突然察覺，居酒屋的老闆應該是以為他失戀了。  
如果他當時有反應過來，鐵定會馬上澄清自己不是失戀而是失業，並且堅持付清那杯啤酒的費用。  
但經過一個晚上的沉澱，再回想起這件事，他又覺得自己接下這份好意或許也不算是個誤會。  
這份心情，確實跟失戀也沒什麼兩樣。 

 

3\. 

在遞出辭呈後的隔天，他還是老實地聯繫了自己住得不算太遠的父母。  
自他因工作緣故搬出去住之後，柴田其實很少跟家裡人有互動，只偶爾打個電話回家報平安；這次本來也只是抱著報備的心情，沒有跟家人求助的打算，卻沒想到父親知道這件事後，沒有詢問兒子意願就立刻安排了自己公司的大樓清潔人員職缺。  
雖然他從沒想過要轉行，但現下他確實也是個無業之人，能有份工作繼續維持生計也是必須的，柴田只得摸摸鼻子，在指定的時間去公司報到。 

大樓清潔人員的工作內容比起基層警察其實沒有差上太多，或許需要的技術不同，但兩種工作同樣需要體力和耐力，都是在大家看不見的地方，完成不被注意的任務。  
他將衣櫃裡的西裝收了起來，換上公司發下來的制式服裝，鼠灰色的衣褲和黑色的防風外套，再加上一頂鴨舌帽，在工作時幾乎跟大樓外牆融為一體的裝束。柴田從沒有跟同事提起自己父親的身分，更沒有告訴任何人他過去的經歷，他總是將帽子壓得低低的，乖乖服從前輩的指示，如同他過去服從禮紋警部補的指示那樣。 

只是在這個職場上，再也沒有人會將便當裡的蛋捲分一塊給他了。 

 

4\. 

離自己遞出辭呈已經過了五天，柴田卻覺得自己已經做了一輩子的大樓清潔工作；看來若是本來就沒有多少熱誠的話，就更容易被消磨殆盡吧。  
他仍然認份的遵照指示做事，不管接到怎麼樣的命令都不會抗議；但或許是他不太跟同事互動的緣故，又或者是終究被注意到自己的姓氏跟公司老闆相同，前輩常故意找他麻煩，不是叫他負責清潔所有人的工具，就是挑剔一些不太重要的小細節。不過他仍然都默默地吞了下來；畢竟跟警察體系的內部鬥爭比起來，這種麻煩不過是小意思。 

對柴田而言，這位夏洛克小姐才是真正的麻煩。  
「你來做什麼？」  
他保持著一定的距離，警戒地盯著突然出現在他面前的女子，雖然他們不算太陌生，但藉於對方現在仍然是通緝犯的身分，要是被別人檢舉，他恐怕連這份工作也要丟了。  
女子看著他，一貫自信的笑容。  
「來還你借給我的東西。」  
對方稍微掀開自己的大衣衣擺，亮出插在腰際的手槍。  
這不是他預期會再次看見的東西，更提醒他為何會淪落至此的原因；柴田全身的寒毛都豎了起來，憤怒凌駕了理智。  
「開什麼玩笑！」他低吼，「我最討厭你這種把人當傻子的態度了！你難道不知道嗎？被平民奪走手槍的警察會怎麼樣？」  
「那種事，連小孩都知道。」  
擺明看不起人的回答。  
「你明知道我的後果，還做了這種事？」  
柴田發現自己正在發抖，他咬緊自己的牙根；但即使是此刻，那人仍在嘲笑他當時的大意。  
「因為那時候大家都拔出了槍啊。」夏洛克一副理所當然的模樣。　  
是啊，就我跟禮紋先生沒有拔槍。柴田自嘲地想。  
曾幾何時，他已經習慣依循著自己上司的想法行動，這讓他在那個當下沒有做出一名刑警該做的反應。他本應該為此後悔，但又不敢保證當時間重回一次，他不會做出一樣的決定。  
他果然不適合當刑警嗎？  
像是看出他的猶豫，夏洛克繼續說，「我之所以會選你－」  
「你是想說我不適合當刑警吧。」他冷哼。  
「因為那是你。」  
夏洛克用那雙清澈到總讓他感到恐懼的眼睛，直直地盯著他，「無論讓你寫多少檢討書，無論把你貶到什麼地方，我認為你是絕對不會辭職的。」 

柴田愣在當場，看著對方洞悉一切的眼。 

「總之還給你！來！」夏洛克將手槍塞入了他的手裡，手插回大衣口袋，踩著高跟鞋叩叩叩地離開了，連頭也沒有回。 

「什麼嘛。」  
他沒有攔住對方，而是凝視著代表著自己刑警生涯的武器，有些恍惚。  
他竟然真的收下了那把現在已經不屬於自己的手槍，甚至忘了考慮到時候要怎麼跟那些警視廳的長官解釋這把槍為何會回到他的手上。  
或許夏洛克已經看出來了，他確實是沒有放棄。  
他還在等待。 

 

5\. 

再一天，他遞出辭呈的日子就要滿一週了。 

剛結束大樓外牆的清潔，前輩跟往常一樣對他叨念了幾句，便帶著另一名同事離開，徒留柴田一個人在屋頂上收拾。他單膝跪蹲在一大堆工具旁，用壓低的帽沿阻擋刺眼的陽光，默默的整理著。  
不同於見到夏洛克時的意料之外，早在他的上司踏上屋頂平台的那一刻，他就知道了－啊，現在該稱對方為前上司才對。  
「景色很不錯呢。」　  
禮紋警部補走到他身邊。  
他朝著對方的位置揚起頭，看著那位向他伸出手的人，還有手上的一只寶特瓶。果然還是這麼溫柔啊，他想，但卻沒有伸手接過那個寶特瓶；他甚至將頭轉了回去。  
「我已經沒有讓你請我喝茶的理由了。」  
他無法開口跟對方坦承，自己一直都在等著這一刻。 

禮紋沒有接話。  
他用餘光看見對方將瓶裝茶飲放在鋪在工具底下的帆布上，就在他伸手可及的位置，動作比他以為的還要小心而客氣。  
為什麼？他以為緊張的人只有自己。  
「您為什麼會來這裡？」  
他佯裝冷漠，實則繃緊了神經，全神貫注的等著對方的回應。 

叩一聲，禮紋警部補的鞋跟在地面上敲了下。  
「有關夏洛克的事……」對方停頓了一會兒，「的確如你所說，她任性妄為，又愛自我表現，我能理解你為什麼不能原諒她。」  
柴田覺得自己心裡快要被吹爆的氣球突然洩了氣。  
原來禮紋先生是來幫夏洛克說話的嗎？即使到了這個時候也？  
「那您為什麼還要倚賴她協助調查？」他察覺自己像個鬧彆扭的孩子。  
這不是他第一次提出這個問題了，而每一次也都會得到相同的回應；他理性上早就明白，但心底仍然無法服氣。直到現在還是這樣。  
「因為她可以引導案件解決。」  
相較於他尖銳的怒意，禮紋的回應溫和而誠懇，一如往常。  
「夏洛克擁有廣泛的知識、敏銳的觀察力、以及卓越的推理能力。」  
但跟以往不一樣的，對方又繼續說了下去：「但是，這些能力究竟能否得到應有的發揮，都要仰賴我們踏實的調查。」  
他聽著前任上司突然加重的語氣，突然覺得有些彆扭。他知道這些話是刻意說給他聽的。  
其實在跟著禮紋警部補查案的過程中，夏洛克的長才對於破案的貢獻他也確實看在眼裡，他知道自己的憤怒不完全是對方態度的緣故。  
他一般抓起放在地上的寶特瓶，倏地站起身。  
「……那些調查全都是我做的啊。」  
聽到他說的話，禮紋竟然笑了出來。他扭開瓶蓋喝了一口，試圖掩飾自己的尷尬，裝在寶特瓶裡的茶湯又苦又澀，相較起來，冰涼的啤酒好喝多了。  
但比起自己一個人喝的啤酒，他大概還是會選擇這個人遞過來的茶吧。 

他放下拿著寶特瓶的手，猶豫了好一陣子，才嘟囔著開口：「夏洛克把槍還給我了。」  
「喔？」  
禮紋露出了驚訝的表情，但很快就微笑著點點頭，「很像她的作風啊。」  
「但那已經不是我的槍了。」柴田勉強拉起單邊的嘴角，「那把槍早就應該要繳回去了，跟我的辭呈和警徽一起。」  
他承認自己講這句話時有點賭氣；畢竟他的警徽還躺在自己房間的書桌抽屜裡。那是他最後的賭注。  
他把一切都壓給了現在正站在他旁邊的這個男人身上。  
「你希望趕快把槍和警徽交上來嗎？」  
意外的，對方問了一個他難以回答的問題。  
他頓時慌了手腳，「不、我、」  
「那你就先留著吧。」  
禮紋拍了拍他的肩，力道有些重。 

所以，您看了我的辭呈了嗎？ 

大樓屋頂沒有其他的遮蔽物，掛在天上的太陽直直曬著待在屋頂上的兩人，查覺到此事的柴田頓時感到口乾舌燥。想說的話到了喉嚨，卻發不出聲音。  
不曉得過了幾分鐘，像是發現了他的困境，對方反倒先打破了沉默：「或許你會覺得我已經沒有命令你的權力……但除了你，我也不知道該找誰了。」  
他揚起頭，看著前上司躊躇的表情，心裡大概有了底。  
「是夏洛克的事嗎？」」  
禮紋直率的點頭，「雙葉先生將夏洛克正在查的情報詳細的告訴我了，還說自己現在無法自由行動，希望我們能代替他去接應他妹妹。」  
「代替他？」柴田哼了聲，「他不是首相秘書嗎？這麼大的官的還需要拜託我們這種小角色？」  
「我也不曉得。但他既然會找我，就表示是真的碰上困難了，不然他鐵定會親自出馬的。」對方聳了聳肩，「大概就是知道我們是小角色，不會像他一樣被鎖定吧。」  
這對兄妹怎麼都這麼自我中心……他嘟囔，「禮紋先生就是人太好了。」  
「我是嗎？」他的前上司笑得很開心，「我可是正在強迫一個遞了辭呈的屬下為我工作呢。你能幫忙嗎？」 

會這樣說，應該是還沒有看自己的辭呈吧。  
他壓了壓自己的帽沿，忍住差點逸出口的嘆息。  
「好吧，我該做什麼？」  
「就像以前那樣啊。」禮紋對他微笑，「車子在下面，我們走吧。」 

 

6\. 

一如那位首相秘書給禮紋先生的情報，他們在神奈川醫療刑務所的後門等到了穿著獄警制服的夏洛克。以往總是態度高傲的女子一上車就抱著雙膝縮在後座，什麼話也沒說。  
握著方向盤的柴田瞥見坐在副駕駛座的男人在竊笑。 

「不客氣。」禮紋突然說。  
他立刻就明白了，「不用說這麼多次。」  
「我一次都還沒說欸！」  
夏洛克睜大眼睛抗議；但很快的又縮小了聲音，「……謝謝。」 

對方難得的坦率加上身旁另一人的笑容，讓柴田也忍不住微笑。　 

但之後夏洛克提出來的『請求』就讓他笑不出來了。  
「這樣真的沒問題嗎？這可是關乎妳的生命啊。若是出了什麼意外……」  
禮紋難得對夏洛克提出的想法表達疑慮。  
「這是最好的方法了。」夏洛克說。她的嗓音帶著點沙啞，但語氣果決，「只有這樣，才能把和都帶回來。」  
「……好吧。」  
最後還是妥協了啊。柴田瞄向一旁，看見那個人眉頭深鎖，顯然不是很贊同的樣子，但卻還是接受了對方的堅持。該說是信任呢，還是體貼？或許兩者都有吧。  
「但這個計畫要成功，都要看你們的表現了。」  
夏洛克的語氣突然輕快起來，「我認為禮紋先生會是個好演員。不過你的話大概有點困難吧。」  
想也知道這傢伙口中的『你』指的是誰。  
「我可一點也不想在妳的計畫中露臉。」柴田嘖了一下，「還是說，我成了『大樓清潔人員』也在妳的計畫之中？」  
雖然因為擔任駕駛而無法得知後座的人現在是什麼表情，但柴田知道自己的表情肯定不是很好看。即使這份職業確實不符他的志向，但他還是有尊嚴的。  
而且就像禮紋先生說的，這個計畫太危險了。  
「才不是呢。」  
夏洛克又恢復成那種把人當傻瓜看的語調，「我說過，你是絕對不會放棄當警察的。」  
「抱歉讓妳失望了，我的辭呈已經遞出去了。」他回嗆。  
「欸－辭呈嗎－」  
對方拉長了句尾，「我還在想你什麼時候會行動呢。」  
「什麼？」  
「別再誤會了，我會支持你的。」  
「你到底在說什麼啊？」  
一直沒有得到想要的回答，柴田透過後照鏡往後看，看見坐在後座的夏洛克將手機貼上耳朵，如她所計劃撥出了那一通給入川醫師的電話。  
在等待接通的同時，她對著後照鏡中的他眨了一下眼睛。 

 

7\. 

報紙上，『從大樓屋頂墜落，兩名女性死亡』的新聞占據了其中一個版面。  
若不是禮紋告訴他這則新聞實際上出自首相秘書的影響力，再加上他自己也是整個計畫的協助者，柴田或許就像橘和都一樣相信了這個結局。 

「解剖結果，不告訴她真的好嗎？」  
他蹲在路邊，背部靠著圍牆的一側，望向馬路的彼端，「守谷透的死因不是槍擊，而是死於病毒感染。」  
在那端，抱著草綠色大衣的女子低著頭，拖著行李箱緩步離開了現在只餘她一人寄宿的宅邸。  
「這樣就好，我也不想再增加她的痛苦了。」  
禮紋警部補站在他旁邊，同樣看向橘和都離去的背影，語氣柔軟。  
果然還是這麼溫柔啊。柴田想，別說夏洛克，就連對待最近才認識的和都也是如此。  
他輕嘆口氣，站起身，微微點了個頭，「那，我也回去工作了。」  
他沒有勇氣再看那個人一眼，更沒有勇氣問起那封辭呈。 

「你不是因為擅自使用升降梯而被辭退了嗎？」  
一個問句讓柴田停下腳步。  
說實話，他完全不知道現在該做什麼。他確實已經失去了這份大樓清潔人員的工作，他也知道自己該回家，將收得好好的警徽和警槍帶出來上繳；但他真的、真的很不想這麼做。  
他瞥向那個人，卻看見對方從大衣內側口袋裡拿出一只很眼熟的信封。  
「如果不是我保留了你的辭呈，你現在就失業了。」  
那個人一貫柔和的語氣裡多了一點戲謔。 

他在對方的臉和手上的那封信之間來回看了很多次，終於接受那就是他當初鼓起勇氣遞出去的信。  
「禮紋先生……」  
他不知道自己伸手接過那封信時是什麼表情，他只知道自己在發現封口一樣完好時，禮紋瞇起眼睛對他笑了一下。  
「走吧。」他的上司說，兀自轉過身往前走去。 

他盯著那封沒有被拆開的信，抿起嘴，將它在手中揉成了一團，一把塞進清潔人員制服褲的後口袋裡。 

「啊，柴田。這次事件的報告書要記得交上去。」  
「欸？」  
禮紋警部補下達命令的語氣與以往無異，彷彿之前那些幾乎顛覆他人生的事情都沒有發生一樣。  
結果又回來了。上司與部屬的關係。  
本是該高興的；但在這一刻，他卻覺得失落。塞在後口袋裡的信封刺著他的皮膚，像是在提醒他，這份累積了31年的勇氣還沒有完成它的使命。  
柴田看著那個人背對著他往前走的身影，抽了下嘴角。他低下頭，雙手插進口袋，深深吸了一口氣，拉開步伐往前拉近了與對方的距離。 

「禮紋先生。」  
「嗯？」  
「我喜歡－－」 

突然一陣狂風颳過，道路周圍樹木的葉子隨之劇烈地沙沙作響。  
回過頭來的男人，那頭看起來蓬鬆柔軟的捲髮因此蓋住了戴著圓眼鏡的眼睛；就連他自己的頭髮也亂成了一團，看他無法在那瞬間看見對方的表情。 

這是什麼偶像劇般的巧合！  
柴田不是個愛作夢的人，他很清楚自己剛剛的告白就像偶像劇的橋段一樣，就這麼恰巧沒能進到對方耳中。  
「啊，你說你喜歡當警察對吧。」  
回頭看著他的禮紋警部補露出了瞭然的笑容，「我知道喔。」  
「……是啊。」  
柴田囁嚅著，一手壓在了褲子的後口袋上，「超喜歡的。」


End file.
